Ninjago: From Another Dimension
by Fanfictioner135
Summary: Kai, Jay, Zane, Cole and Lloyd are reading a story. When they read the main characters' names, five girls appear out of thin air. They have come from the next dimension. Join Kailee, Jaycie, Zanelda, Colette and Lidy as they find new friends, new teachers, and even a little romance. Story is better than summary! KaiXOC, JayXOC, ZaneXOC, ColeXOC, LloydXOC, and maybe a little NyaXOC
1. Mysteries

**Hi guys! This is my first Fanfic, so go easy on me! Enjoy!**

Kai POV

My amber eyes scanned Ninjago city for the familiar Fast-Food sign.

"Come on, guys, I'm hungry!" Jay complained. I groaned. Ever since Sensei and Nya kicked us out of the Bounty, we've been searching everywhere for a good place to eat. It wasn't easy, considering all the restaurants went out of business after the whole Great Devourer incident.

"Me too. Can't we just go to the arcade?" Lloyd asked.

"How is that relevant to being hungry?" Zane wondered.

"Guys, stop. We're all hungry, but we'll never get anywhere if we're bickering the whole time." I told them. If we couldn't find a good place to eat, we'd have to sneak into the bounty and take the food. Wait- that's a really good idea! I was just about to suggest it when Cole interrupted me.

"How about we go to the library and search up some good places?" Cole asked.

"Good idea, Cole. If we can find an eatery nearby, we'll be able to soothe our aching abdomens." Zane still didn't get how to talk like a normal person, despite all of Jay's hard work. I'm not sure I want two Jays though… it would be pretty noisy.

Cole POV

We walked over to the Ninjago Library after I stated my _brilliant _plan. The computer section is right near the entrance, so we headed over.

I turned on the internet and Google popped up.

I typed: **Ninjago city food places.**

It came up with four results. Geez.

Well, time to start searching.

Jay POV

The restaurant searching got really boring, really fast.

So I decided to sit next to Lloyd and see what he would do.

Lloyd POV

When I turned my computer on, it didn't open onto the normal desktop.

_Looks like someone's been on here before me, _I thought as my lime green eyes skimmed over the title of the browser.

**Fanfiction.** Jay came over and sat next to me.

"Hey, Jay," I started. "What's this?"

"It's an online writing thingy, where you put your stories. And other people read them." He answered.

I scrolled down. It was on a story already.

I read the title aloud: "Ninjago: From another Dimension. Hmm."

I must've looked confused, because Jay smiled at me. "Obviously, the person who wrote this wanted t make it about their hometown."

I started to read.

Zane POV

Jay and Lloyd seem to be doing something other than what we told them to do.

I walked over, and Kai and Cole followed me.

"Lloyd, did you find something?" I asked.

"Yes. It's a story about five girls named Kailee, Jaycie, Zanelda, Colette, and Lidy. Their dimension was destroyed, along with everyone in it." he said, reading the description.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light. My comrades and I were temporarily blinded.

When our eyes recovered, however, before us were standing five girls.

**So, how did you like it? R&R, please! **


	2. Meeting Them

Zane POV

I sense these girls are the ones from the story. They were dressed in black cloaks, concealing their faces. Four of them were our height, and the last one was Lloyd's height.

How could they have traveled here?

This does not compute.

Jay POV

Aah! Who are they? How did they get here? I mean, how did they just:** POOF! **and appear here?

Cole POV

Man. Man oh man oh man. Weird. Hmm.

Kai POV

Okay, I'm wanting some answers. Who are these people? How did they get here? What makes them think that they can just COME OUT OF NOWHERE AND SCARE THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF US AND-

Lloyd POV

I don't get it. Why are there four people the same hight as the Ninjas and one my height? I don't get it.

"We are from the next dimension. Take us to your Sensei," the first one said.

Oookaaay… this is a little weird now.

I decided to take them. They seem awfully familiar…

Zane POV

Lloyd started walking, beckoning our otherworldly guests toward him. They followed. I also decided to go, but my brothers did not move.

"Come. We can figure this out at the Bounty," I whispered to them.

They reluctantly followed.

Sensei POV

Nya and I were awaiting the Ninjas' return, after figuring out that they were going to come back, despite my lectures.

I saw 10 shapes approaching the Bounty.

"Who could that be?" I wondered aloud.

Nya POV

I saw the ninjas coming, but there were figures following them.

As soon as they stepped aboard, Sensei nodded. Curious.

After saying our hello's, I beckoned them to the game room. Ugh. Will they ever learn to clean up? I noticed the figures crinkling their noses, also.

"Sit," I offered. They all sat in two lines. The ninjas on one side, and the mysterious figures on the other side. Oddly enough, Lloyd and the shortest visitor sat across from each other.

"Please take off your disguises, and ninjas, take off your masks," Sensei ordered. They did so. And what the ninjas saw made them gasp.

Kai POV

The mysterious person… she looks just like me! We studied each other.

She was pretty, with tanned flawless skin. Her amber eyes matched mine exactly. Her hair was in a ponytail, with spiky bangs over her eyebrows.

She wore a light red, almost pink shirt with flames printed on the front. She had flame earrings in. Her skirt was deep red, and she had on flats of the same color.

Jay POV

Wow! It's like looking in a mirror, except girlified!

She has not-light not-dark skin like mine. Her red hair is pulled into a hastily-made french braid, not covering her electric blue eyes. She even has the same scar on her eyebrow!

She was wearing a light blue shirt with a lightning bolt on the front. Her skirt and shoes were the same color as my ninja suit (dark blue). Her ears had little blue lightning bolts in them.

Zane POV

The girl in front of me… she is beautiful. I completed a visual scan of her. What came up shocked me.

She is a robot also?

I took in her details: pale skin, slightly pink. Sky blue eyes, and blonde hair that seemed stiff, but natural.

She was wearing all white. White shirt, with a snowflake pattern, a white skirt, and white flats. Her ears had little snowflakes in them, identical to the one on her shirt.

Cole POV

She. Is. Amazing. She is like a female version of me!

She had black hair, with bangs hiding her hazel eyes. Her skin was paler than the whites of her eyes. She had little rock earrings.

Her shirt was gray, with a rock on the front. Her skirt was black, along with the black flats she wore on her feet.

Lloyd POV

The girl standing in front of me looked about 10. My age. Chatting as if she's known me her entire life.

She had tan skin, with blonde hair in pigtails. Her bangs looked just like mine. Her piercing green eyes made contact with mine, but flitted away as quickly as they had come.

She was wearing a light green shirt, with a dark green skirt. Her shoes -flats, I think- were the same green.

**Hi again! Thanks for the reviews, I got four on the first day! Well, onto the story!**

Sensei POV

"Perhaps you could show us one of your talents?" I inquired, breaking up the study of each person.

The five girls all looked at each other, nodding, sharing some quiet agreement.

They stood in a line. They spun into little tornadoes. And came out in ninja suits the same color as their previous shirts.

I nodded. "The prophecy has begun."

**Okay, you know what to do! R&R, people! I appreciate suggestions on future chapters! A little reference to Star Wars, but I don't own it! Thank you, and good night!**


	3. Prophecy, Names, and Realization

**Hi again! I'm sorry about the mishap, about the A/N in the middle of the story! Enjoy chapter 3! Remember to R&R!**

Kai POV

"What prophecy, Sensei?" We all asked in sync.

"It is said that there will be many Saviors of Ninjago. An exact quote from the prophecy:

_Five ninjas shall defy their way,_

_to join the Saviors of modern day._

_Earth, Storm, Fire, Ice, and Masters of all_

_must come together or the world will fall-"_

"Wait: the world will fall? That's horrible!" Jay interrupted.

Jay POV

Why would the world have to fall? Why couldn't it be a tree?!

"Did you say five ninjas will join us?" Kai bursted out.

Sensei nodded. "Yes, Kai,"

Kai looked about to blow a fuse. "WHAT?! But they're girls!"

"Kai! Be nice!" Nya spoke up.

Zane POV

I was curious. Should I ask their names?

"If they are indeed our team, shouldn't we know their names?" I questioned.

"Yes. We will begin," said the girl in white. "I am Zanelda. Ninja of Ice."

"I'm Kailee, Ninja of Fire!" the girl in red said while flames danced in her palm.

"Name's Jaycie! I'm Ninja of Lightning," the girl in blue told them, while shaking hands with Jay.

"Colette, Ninja of Earth," the one in gray said.

"And I, Lidy, am the GREEN NINJA!" said the little green one.

"She sounds just like Lloyd. Always boasting," Cole said, with a smirk, bringing a chuckle from everyone but the two greens.

Lloyd POV

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said casually.

"I am Sensei Wu. Welcome to the Destiny's Bounty," Sensei said.

"I'm Nya. It's nice to see some girls on this ship!" Nya told them, beaming.

"My name is Zane, Ninja of Ice. It is a pleasure meeting you."

"Kai, Ninja of Fire." This statement was followed by a dramatic hair flip.

"Jay, Ninja of Lightning."

"Cole, Earth Ninja."

"Saving the best for last, I see. I. Am. Lloyd! Green Ninja and Savior of Ninjago!" I said, proud to be the 'best ninja in the land.'

"Now that we know each other's names, may I ask you something, Sensei?

Cole POV

"Yes, Zane, you may," Sensei answered.

"What were you going to say when Jay interrupted you? About the prophecy?" Zane inquired.

Sensei nodded. "Ah, yes. I will start over:

_Five ninjas shall defy their way,_

_to join the Saviors of modern day._

_Earth, Storm, Fire, Ice, and Masters of all_

_must come together or the world will fall._

_The girls and boys must become a friend,_

_or be prepared to face the end._

_The only way to combine the power,_

_may be as difficult as knotting a flower._

_The key is to vow to separate never,_

_and to join and become one forever."_

As Sensei finished, there was a very long silence.

Then the pieces started to come together.

Kai turned suddenly red. "Wait, so we have to get married?!"


	4. Stories and a Surprise

Lloyd POV

"What?!" everyone except Sensei shouted.

I was so confused. "We can't get married-"

"-We're only 10!" Lidy finished. Nya giggled.

"Not right away, no, but once you become acquainted, it is your duty," Sensei stated, oblivious to the burning faces of me and the ninjas. "Why don't we tell our stories now?"

"Good idea. I'll make snacks!" Nya said, excited, as she ran out of the room.

Cole POV

We all sat around the circular table. Except Sensei. He was lounging on the sofa.

"So, tell us about your Ninjago," said Sensei.

"Well, I'll just start from the beginning. Zanelda, Jaycie and I were recruited by our Sensei We (pronounced Sensei Way). She just left one day, and came back with Kailee. We were told to fight her. We did, and she became a ninja to save her brother, Nyk-"

"Let's not talk about him," Kailee ordered, tears streaming down her face.

"Okay. Then you pretty much know the rest, with your Golden Weapons and such. Our main nemesis, the mistress of all evil, is Lady Garmadon-"

"My momma," Lidy added, also tearing up. Lloyd hugged her.

"Can I just say a couple sentences without being interrupted?!" Colette shouted. They nodded. Man, I like her temper. It cools down so fast.

Nya came in with cookies. Everyone took a few.

Kai POV

"So, your dimension was destroyed?" Zane asked. The girls tensed, all having tears in their eyes.

"Yes, including whatever family we had left," Zanelda said softly. "I lost falcon."

"I lost my mom and dad," said Jaycie.

"I lost my dad," said Colette.

"I lost Nyk," Kailee said.

Lidy covered her face with her hands and rocked back and forth.

"She suffered the most out of all of us," Zanelda explained.

"We understand if you don't want to talk about it," Nya told Lidy softly. Lidy shook her head.

"Wyplash. Bonezai. Kruncha. Knuckal. Sissy. Auntie," she said, making a list. "Momma didn't die."

"Wait- you have a sister? Does that mean I have a brother?" Lloyd asked. Lidy shrugged.

"It wasn't safe in her house, so she barely got to see her mom and sister," Jaycie told us.

"Well, you're safe here," Jay said, hoping to lighten the mood. Lidy shook her head again.

"Momma's gonna destroy your dimension, too."


	5. A Gift and a Curse

**Guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. I really am.**

**But, I have a bone to pick with some reviewers. (You know who you are)**

**Some people have been thinking it a good idea to curse at and reprimand me. I don't know why. They just so. I have left one review of this sort so that you can see an example. Just imagine, I get at least one daily.**

**What REALLY gets me is the fact that they read through the story, and THEN are mean to me. They took the time to read my hard work, and then they say they hate it! And they don't want to get in trouble, so they stay as a guest! The NERVE!**

**Sorry, I had to say that.**

**Please enjoy this immensely short chapter.**

Kai POV

"What?!" Everyone but Lidy yelled.

"What makes you think that?" Zanelda asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell us EARLIER?!" I shouted, very angry.

"She- she just told me," Lidy replied. Huh?

"What do you mean, 'she just told you'?" Jaycie asked.

"Lidy," Sensei began. "Does it seem as if your mother is speaking into your head? Do you answer her?"

Lidy nodded. "Yes. She does that once in a while, and I always answer."

Sensei nodded. "Ah, I see now. You have a rare form of mind telepathy. Say something to one of the ninjas."

Lloyd POV

Lidy pressed her fingers to her temples.

_Hello, Lloyd. _

I jumped. It was a soothing voice in my head.

_Uh, hi. _I answered.

Lidy's eyes suddenly snapped open. "You can do it too?"

"Uh," I said, confused. "I- I guess."

The ninjas and Nya looked between us, confused.

"Try to telepath with your father, Lloyd," Sensei suggested.

_Dad? _I asked.

_Ah, son. You have finally learned to use your gift. _A voice like my father's answered.

_Um, ok. _

"Uh, I talked to him," I said.

Sensei looked depressed.

"What is it, Sensei?" All 8 of the older ninjas asked.

"One telepathic child is a gift," he began, shaking his head. "Two is a curse."


	6. Child's Play

Lloyd POV

Everyone went completely silent. They all stared at me. I looked down, not wanting to see their shocked faces.

...If I am a curse, am I a danger to everyone else? Will I hurt my friends? Am I... unwanted?

Depression covered my heart like a blanket. But instead of feeling warm, it felt icy cold.

It hurts, knowing that your very presence wasn't accepted. Knowing that one wrong decision on your part could hurt your friends. Even kill them.

Wait- KILL THEM?!

I mentally screamed: _No!_

_Son? Are you alright?_

_N-no! I-I'm gonna end up killing m-my friends!_

_Haha! Good for you, son. _

My depression increased further. My own father wants me to kill my friends.

My attention was averted only for a moment as the alarm sounded.

Nya POV

Alarm! I ran to the bridge and checked what set them off. My sonar sweep detected a large mass moving away from the museum.

The others caught up with me.

"What is it, Nya?" Colette asked.

"Zane, Zanelda. Can you tell what that is?" I asked, pointing to the beast.

They scanned it, and both gasped harmoniously:

"The Grundal!"

What? What is that? Kai voiced my mental question. Zane and Zanelda explained as quickly as they could. Apparently, it is an ancient dinosaur that is deadly to whatever is moving... Or living.

"Let's go try to stop it!" Jaycie yelled frantically. The ninjas- including Lloyd and Lidy- ran out.

"They will never stop the Grundal alone. Come, we must help." Sensei told me.

We set off to... The Tea Shop.

Kai POV

On the way to the museum, no one spoke. We all made a 10 foot square around Lloyd. I kind of feel bad for the way we're treating him. He's only 10. He also looks depressed; but I can't blame him for that. I mean, he has to kill his own father in the future, he is cursed, and he supposedly has a brother that he never knew about. What IS this?

I catch myself staring at Kailee. I do that once in a while. but its something about her that makes me- The way her hair gets in her eyes, then she flips it out of her vision. The way she runs, how she takes short but very fast paces. The way I find her looking at me, too.

Suddenly, we see a bright flash of light. And when we recover, all ten of us are 10 years old.

Zane POV

After we find that we have been turned into children (this does not compute), we argue for approximately 3 minutes and 37.6 seconds. After convincing the others that this WAS NOT a dream, we continue on.

We find ourselves at the museum entryway, after a seemingly VERY long journey. Cole and Colette kick down the vent pipe grate. Zanelda and myself enter first, using our luminescent skulls to lead the way.

I spot something hairy ahead. I feel my heartbeat quicken.

"Stop, Zanelda!" I shout. She stops, and I smash the foot long black widow five inches away from her. Her light dims, and she looks at me.

"How did you know that I'm afraid of spiders?" she asked me.

"We're the same being, remember?" I reply.

Her light becomes suddenly blinding, and through my pained vision, I can see her beaming at me.

Jay POV

I decided to lead the way after Zanelda's incident. Jaycie and I were the only two not to get blinded, because... Well, we were texting. Each other, I mean. We weren't allowed to talk. Humph. Whatever. Who needs talking anyway?

"Guys, I'm gonna be stopping soon-"

I was cut off as I fell through a grate... Straight into the legendary Grundal's awaiting jaws.

Jaycie POV

"NOOOOO!" I screamed.

I flung myself at the open grate. Everything afterward seemed to happen in slow motion.

I made a lunge for Jay and grabbed his hands. The Grundal grabbed at Jay's pant leg, and tugged downward. The tug sent me flying over the edge.

I braced myself for pain... When I felt something grab my legs.

I looked upward, and saw that Lloyd had grabbed my ankles. No. No. Anyone but him.

Just as I thought that, the Grundal spat poison in Lloyd's face, who dropped my ankles, leaving me to fall.

I landed at the Grundal's feet, curled in a ball. I think I've broken something. I look up painfully, and see the Grundal's massive jaws inches above my face.

As it lunged in for the kill, I felt strong arms around me. Jay. I felt myself being picked up, and set in a corner. I started to black out from the pain.

Just as I was about to go out, I heard voices. Nya and Sensei had arrived.

Lloyd POV

As I wiped the poison from my face, Jay saved Jaycie.

I felt my spirits lift suddenly, and immediately knew the answer why. I was free of my curse.

Uncle and Nya kicked through the door. Nya was holding a tea vial. The Grundal stepped closer to the nine of us (not including Jaycie, who had blacked out) huddled in a corner.

Nya threw the vial.

"Use this! It will turn forward time, turning you older again and reducing the Grundal to dust and bones!" Uncle yelled over the loud noise.

Jay was about to use it, then Cole realized something:

"But what'll happen to Lloyd and Lidy? They'll grow older too,"

"Just DO it!" Lidy and I yelled in unison.

"You'll lose the rest of your childhood, dudes!" Jay argued.

"We can't do that to you! I-It's not fair!" Kai joined in.

The Grundal snapped at them. The "older" ninjas fell backward, unconscious.

I picked up the vial. A quick glance at Lidy, earning a nod in return, determined me.

I threw the vial.

Sensei POV

"NO, Lloyd!" I shouted.

The Grundal started to wail, shredding into pieces of dust and bones.

"It's working!" Nya said excitedly.

After the noise stopped, I stood facing Kai, Kailee, Jay, Cole, Colette, Zane and Zanelda. Jaycie was still in the corner.

"It worked!" Nya shouted to no one in particular.

"But what about LLOYD and LIDY?" I asked urgently.

The two stood up, revealing that they were perfectly fine. Except for he fact that they were 8 years older.

The original ninjas gasped and cringed at the two.

"We're-" Lidy started.

"-older," Lloyd finished.

"Yes. The time for you two to face your destinies has grown nearer," I prophesied.

We walked out of the museum, prepared with unstoppable masters, ready to take on whatever came at us next.

**Wow! Already, I've got over 20 reviews! Just remember... REVIEW! It's not that hard, just click the little box and type in some praise! I need your suggestions! Well, I've got a ton myself, but... still! I'm happy to take suggestions as of now. Also, do you guys think that I should retry ****Through the Fire and the Flames****? REVIEW!**


	7. A Bedroom and a Swirly Pop

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible person for not updating in 4 months.**

**But I had very pressing school matters to attend to! **

**R&R this chapter!**

Lloyd POV

It has been 2 months since I grew older. I have been trying to figure out how well this body fights and what it's limits are.

I was sitting in the room that my brothers and I sleep in when I heard a knock at the door, startling me.

"Come in," I said. Lidy walked in, and stopped in the doorway. She looked around my room.

"It just occurred to me that I've never seen your room before," Lidy said, smiling. "So I decided to come and check it out."

"Go ahead," I told her. There's not much to look at in there, just a bunch of random stuff lying everywhere.

"Very clever idea you got here," she said. The ninja and I decided to split the room into five sections because we were tired of sharing.

When you first walk into the room, you'll see multicolored lines and signs everywhere.

The first section was Kai's. He had red lines painted around his spot, and a red sign above his bed that said Kai. His bed had red covers with little fires all over them. He had a dresser and a red lamp, and swords were strewn across the room. On his section of wall were pictures and posters. Fist to Face 2 was his favorite poster. One picture, though, was looked at by the fire ninja every night. It showed a woman, a man, and two children. The children were Kai and Nya. Kai treasured that picture like it was his life.

Next was Cole's section. His had a bed with gray sheets, and a dresser. His scythe was hidden under his bed. He had a Sitar Legend poster on his wall, and there was a video game sitar leaning against the wall. On a shelf hooked to the wall, there was a trophy. He won that trophy for performing the Triple Tiger Sashay. He also had a picture of his father on the wall.

In Jay's section, you could barely see the ground. Clothes, chip bags, and cotton candy sticks were sitting laying everywhere. His bed and dresser were blue, along with the hand-painted words on the wall: Jay is awesome. He had a picture of Nya on the wall, and his nunchucks were hanging from the ceiling lamp.

Zane's part was not very interesting. There was a bed (with white sheets), a dresser, a hook on the wall for falcon - whom we had just found the week prior - and shurikens sitting on his bed.

And last but not least, my part. I was sitting on my green-sheeted bed, with my dresser next to me. My walls were also green, with random gold circles everywhere. I had candy wrappers all around my floor. I also had a big chest next to the dresser, which had a lock. It was full of candy. I was hoping no one would ever see inside of it.

Ever.

Lidy POV

I looked at the big chest next to Lloyd's dresser, wondering what the heck would be so important that he would lock it in there.

"What's in the chest?" I asked. He looked at me and stood up. He grabbed a key from a necklace around his neck and unlocked the chest.

Inside was a huge stock of candy.

I almost went berserk.

"Ohmygod Lloyd you have so much candy!" I squealed.

"Yeah, it's my stash. I've been stealing from the guys since I came here. Being a ninja has its advantages," he replied.

I looked at the candy for so long I started noticing all the individual candies. There were hundreds of DumDums, lots of Smarties, some Tootsie Rolls, and…

Oh.

My.

God.

"A SWIRLY POP!" I yelled out loud, immediately turning tomato red. Lloyd looked at me funny, then reached into the chest. He grabbed the Swirly Pop.

He handed it to me.

I was so speechless that he would give me something so precious as a Swirly Pop that I just sat there looking at it. After I recovered, I suddenly hugged Lloyd tightly.

He just sat there for a bit, then hugged me back. We stayed that way, embracing each other.

Colette POV

We were sitting around in the game room, watching the guys play their video game.

"Where's Lidy at?" Jaycie asked. Jay shrugged.

"I dunno," he replied.

"We haven't seen Lloyd in a while, either," Cole told her.

"I'm gonna go find them," I said. Cole stood up.

"Me too," he said.

We walked to the girls' room first. I peeked inside.

"Nope, no one here," I told him.

"Let's check my room," Cole suggested. We walked over to their room, and the first thing I saw was the mess. This room had to be 10,000,000 times messier than the girls' room. Except for what I took for Zane's part. His was about the same.

"Nope-" I started, but Cole put his hand over my mouth and pointed over to the green part of the room.

Lloyd and Lidy were sitting next to a big chest full of- was that candy? Lidy was hugging Lloyd, and Lloyd was kinda just sitting there with a bewildered look on his face. Then, slowly, Lloyd's arms reached up to hug Lidy. They tightened their embrace.

I smiled and shut the door. Cole looked at me.

"Reminds me that Lloyd's not a little boy anymore," Cole said.

"I know," I replied. "I kinda miss having two cute kids running around."

"I sure don't," Cole replied. We walked away laughing.

"Your laugh is cute," he told me. I blushed.

"Thanks," I said. We smiled at each other.

This could turn into something worth living for.


	8. Whipped Cream Kisses

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry for not updating sooner! I moved to a different house, so it was quite a change! Anyway, thank you to those followers who didn't change your positions as my fans! Love ya guys!**

**Here's a well deserved chapter 8! Some fluff (my mind is a very fluffy place)! R&R!**

Kailee POV

We sat in the living room, watching the guys play video games. They were kinda getting a little worked up over it. Kai kept yelling things about 'Fire Strikes' and 'Awesome Moves'.

"Fire Strike! Oh, my gawsh. Is that the greatest move you've ever seen?" Kai asked proudly. Jay hit him with a streak of lightning. Kai's screen went black and said 'Game Over'. He started throwing pillows around the room.

"Whoa! Direct hit! Ha ha!" Jay yelled. Cole looked at him, annoyed, and promptly dropped a boulder onto the little blue character's head. The machine made a little 'bleep bleep bleep blooooooop' noise, meaning that Jay was out of the game. He started to pout like a little kid.

Zane had been relatively quiet during the ordeal, but suddenly shouted to Cole, "It was ICE to see you!" He froze Cole's little character and the black figure fell over a cliff. As Cole's screen told him the dreaded two words, he buried his face in one of the bean bag chairs.

Finally, it was down to the last two players. Lloyd and Zane. They started one-on-one fighting. They were both sort of evenly matched. Zane shot an ice blast at Lloyd, who dodged it and shot a bright green beam at Zane. Zane tried to feint like Lloyd, but didn't do it fast enough and was shot into a river. His screen performed the 'Game Over' ritual.

Lloyd stood up with his arms above his head and urged for more cheering. We, the girls, all clapped and cheered. However, I still had my eyes on a certain red ninja. He had a certain flame about him; he was sometimes very angry, and sometimes really sweet.

I zoned out, looking at the little spinning green character on the TV screen. I felt something hit the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelled. I raised my hand to the object and found it squishy and pasty. I lowered my hand back down to my face. It was... cupcake?! I whipped my head around, to see that everyone had left the room, except Kai, who was snickering at me.

"Oooo," I growled at him. "You want a fight? I'll give you a fight."

I took my hair band out and flung it at the dude. He screeched and cowered in his spot. It hit him and he laughed. Only to be cut off by me, spraying him with whipped cream. I laughed and ran out of the room, Kai right on my heels.

I quickly darted into the kitchen and grabbed a few more whipped cream cans. I tried to run away, but Kai blocked the doorway at the last moment, preventing me from escape. Desperate, I tried to ram him and squeeze through the doorframe, but he grabbed one of my cans.

Kai laughed evilly as he tickled me. I screamed with laughter and collapsed on the floor. Kai fell over on top of me. Our noses touched. Kai smiled. My big amber eyes looked into his identical ones with confusion. He suddenly pushed his lips toward mine and kissed me.

The feeling was unlike any other I had ever felt. I loved it.

And so, in our whipped creamy glory, I kissed him back.

**So, how was it? Fluffy? Too fluffy? Not fluffy enough? I thought it was fluffy enough, because, ya know, whipped cream... fluffy... ah, whatever. Review!**


End file.
